Days Of The Gavinners
by Victoria-White-Cat
Summary: The days of The Gavinners from just before Apollo's second trial. A bit AU but nothing that's not extremely unrealistic. Contains OCs. Also I spelt 'Gavinners' as 'Gavineers' as I had no idea how to spell it until I published this, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Klavier Gavin walked down the street on a cold, blustery day with orange leaves blowing against his trousers, leaving little dust patches all over his leather pants. His dog, Hund, trotted next to him. Hund was a large German Shepard with big, sad, brown eyes. Klavier had had him for eight years and counted him as his best friend which meant he spoiled him rotten.

He sighed as he pulled his coat tighter around himself, the cold chilling him. He was nearly finished with his walk to the studio to meet the other members of The Gavineers. It was a daily routine; he'd attach Hund's lead to his metal chain collar and then they'd walk down together. He would have used his motorbike to get there everyday, but Hund hated it. Klavier hated leaving Hund alone all day as much as Hund hated his bike so he always took him to the studio. When he was in court, he always asked one of his bandmates to go and look after him and if they couldn't do it, he'd send Ema Skye or someone else who was free.

Finally, he reached the studio and opened the doors to be greeted by Sally, the cheery receptionist. She walked out from her desk and started making a fuss over Hund, cooing and stroking him, just like every other day.

"Hello, gorgeous. Auntie Sally's here, darling, and I've got a gravy bone for you. Yes, I do, I do!" she smiled at Hund, giving him the small bone treat.

"Hello to you too, Sally. I'd prefer a beer though," Klavier replied, smirking. She looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello, Klavier, you're gorgeous too. Is it cold out?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, firstly, your nose is bright red and secondly, you have a twig in your hair…which looks like it's seen better days," Sally told him, standing up and brushing all of Hund's dog-hair off her dress.

"Well, ja, it's quite cold out, but it's mainly the wind. Anyway I have to be going. Come on, Hund," Klavier smiled, tugging at Hund's lead as he lead the huge dog away from sniffing a pot plant.

"There you are, Klavier," Daryan Crescend, the band's bassist, frowned, "We've got some bad news."

"You always have bad news, you miserable coot."

"No, its actual bad news this time," Toby Paul, the band's keyboard player spoke up. He had brown curly hair and big blue eyes. He was only 17 years old and was the head security guard at KB Security. He was a shy person who always tried to be funny. He wore a black jacket with a green t-shirt and brown skinny jeans.

Klavier narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds serious. What's up?"

"It's Ian. He's gone," Daryan scowled.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"No, he's quit as our manager. Said we were too irresponsible, but Davina found out he's got a new job with a boy band," Daryan snarled, saying the words 'boy band' like the way a rich man would say 'peasants' or how Nash Grier would say 'body hair'.

"Yep," said Davina. He was the band's drummer and was a big man whose real name was actually Daniel, but the band called him Davina for reasons they'd forgotten, but remembered Toby had called him that whilst the rest of the band were drunk and it seemed hilarious at the time (most things did) so it stuck. He was a big man who was bald, but had black menacing eyebrows and a black stubbly beard. He looked very mean, but really he was really soft. He was also the only member of the band who had a girlfriend, who Davina loved very much.

"Which band?" Klavier asked.

"This new cheesy one, they're all about 17 years-old, meaning they're baby-faced twats who wouldn't know good music if it bit them on the arse," Daryan told him.

"Oi!" Toby shouted.

"Sorry, Tobes. Anyway, they're called One Doughrection. Five young, British boys. Called something like Niall Wholecrust, Louis Breadlinson, Grain Malik, Liam Puff-Pastry and Harry Crumb. They all look about five, Klavier, and their target audience is teenage girls with shit-for-brains."

"Would you stop swearing for one second, Daryan? Well, we'll just get a new manager. Simple as that. Anyone would want to manage us, I mean, we're The Gavineers!" Klavier exclaimed.

"You'd think so, but no. We've looked and no-one wants to manage us, on account of three-quarters of the band being drunk and disorderly half the time and the remaining one-quarter isn't even legal yet," Toby frowned. Davina patted his back in support.

"Don't worry, Hund can manage us, can't you, mate?" Klavier grinned, stroking his dog behind his ear, "You never liked old Ian Fartface, did ya pal? Saying a music studio isn't a suitable place for a dog. You lasted here longer than him, eh? Eh? Yeah, you did!"

"Klavier, this is serious."

"Oh, boo-hoo, Daryan. So we don't have a manager? Who cares? We can manage ourselves. After all, we're all sensible adults…apart from Toby."

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there, short-arse."

"I'll tie your shoelaces together and you won't even realise until it's too late," Toby frowned at him.

"Anyway…" Daryan frowned, "You really think we can manage our band? We can't even manage ourselves."

"True, but it's only temporary, of course. We'll find someone else who'll manage us and they'll be better than Ian and Hund will like them."

Daryan looked at Hund, who was sat by Klavier's foot, looking proudly around the room, as if he knew how much power he had over everyone and he liked it.

"Why does the dog get a say?"

"Hund is a very important member of the band."

"He stinks."

"Yes, but so do you. How much Lynx do you drown yourself in?"

"Point taken."

Klavier took off Hund's lead and hung it over the coat peg before taking off his own coat and hanging it up beside it. Hund shook himself off, sending a cloud of dog-hair and dust into the air, before trotting off over to Davina, who always made a fuss over him.

"Right are we ready to record Guilty Love? I have a good feeling with this one, I really do," Klavier grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep, let's get going!" Toby said, jumping off the table he was sat on. They all walked into the sound room, leaving Hund in the waiting room where he jumped up to the window to watch Klavier, like he always did when his dad went into that little room. Hund waited patiently for him to come back.

That night, Klavier sat on his sofa back at his house, reading a file. Hund lay by his feet. He was reading a file about a case he had the following day. It seemed pretty much in the bag though; some guy got shot whilst he was pulling a noodle cart, for reasons unknown, seeing as he was a doctor. To make the odds even more in Klavier's favour, there was an eye-witness and the defence attorney was a rookie who'd only won one case. However, to Klavier's dismay, he noticed it was the same defence attorney who'd gotten his brother arrested for murder. It wasn't like Klavier had a grudge against him, after all Kristoph had killed a man and deserved to do the time for it, but the guy must be good if he managed to outsmart his brother. That worried Klavier quite a lot.

"Come on, Hund. Time for bed."

Hund got up and walked over to the door, sitting patiently for Klavier. Klavier walked into the kitchen to turn the light off and frowned.

"Hund, why have you only eaten half your dinner, pal? That's not like you, you greedy so-and-so."

Hund simply whined in response which Klavier clearly translated as a complaint for why he was taking so long to turn a simple light off. Klavier turned off the light and walked upstairs to his room, Hund behind him. When they reached his bedroom, Hund lay by Klavier's bed as he took his clothes off and stripped down to his boxers. As he got into bed, Klavier noticed Hund was looking at him sadly.

"Hund, you can't sleep on the bed with me. You're too big and you smell too bad. Next time you have a bath, you can," he told his dog. Klavier didn't see the point in having this conversation with his dog. Every morning, he'd wake up with Hund lying next to him and then he'd have to shower twice to get rid of the dog stench and he had to wash his bedding every night. He couldn't help it though, Klavier found it so hard to tell Hund 'no'. He'd had Hund since he was a tiny puppy; a little ball of fluff. He remembered when he went out to get a dog and he didn't know which one he was going to take with him and then suddenly he'd looked down to see this little fluff-ball untying his shoe laces. Ever since then, he'd loved Hund. Kristoph had helped him train Hund; teaching him not to bite and where to go to the toilet.

Klavier also remembered the time when Hund had gotten an injection for his allergies. The dog was allergic to grass and pollen, believe it or not, so when he was about 2 he had to go and get an injection. Unfortunately, that meant Hund had to wear a cone so he couldn't bite at his rash and make it worse. The vet had also suggested that Hund sleep downstairs in a cage that night because there was a possibility that the injection could make him very temperamental, meaning he would destroy the couch or something. Klavier did that, as much as he hated to, but that night he heard Hund crying so he went downstairs and slept in the cage beside him (it was a big cage seeing as Hund was a big dog). Klavier woke up that morning alone in the kitchen because Hund had gone to sleep on his bed and left Klavier in the damn cage.

By the time Klavier had finished remembering all that, Hund was already in the bed next to him, without Klavier even realising it. He sighed and turned the light off.

"Night, Hund."

Hund let off a loud fart in response.

"Thanks, Hund."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I haven't written in a while but I wanted to carry this on after talking to some people on here, idk yet if I want to write any other stories. If you have any ideas, PM me or review :) **

**This is when it gets AU but like I said, it isn't anything too unlikely or unrealistic. I hope you enjoy and thanks for picking my story!**

**"Oh look," Daryan smirked as Klavier walked in, "Princess has returned."**

**"How did the trial go?" Toby asked.**

**"Tell them," urged Daryan.**

**Klavier looked at him and flicked his hair away, "No."**

**"Aww, he's crying!" Daryan shouted, laughing cruelly. Klavier turned around, face red with rage. Daryan just shrugged at him, "Stop crying."**

**"I don't want to talk about it."**

**"He lost to a rookie."**

**"Excuse me, I am a lawful prosecutor! I am not there to win or get glory - all I want is the truth," Klavier began as Daryan mimed the words behind him, "I helped that lawyer find the truth because all I desire is justice."**

**"Wasn't that the lawyer's name? Justice?" Toby asked, as he played with his phone. Klavier looked at him in confusion.**

**"How do you know that?"**

**Toby showed him the screen of his phone but didn't surrender his hold on it. Klavier let out a manly wail.**

**"What?!" he screamed, stepping back and staring at the yellow ceiling, looking to the heavens for answer.**

**Daryan turned Toby's arm and burst out laughing at the title, which read:**

**'Klavier Gavin- Prosecutor to Prose-loser!'**

**"Oh dear," sighed Davina trying to he sympathetic, despite the fact he and Sally had already had a big laugh over it that morning.**

**"Prose-loser!" Daryan squealed as he pointed at Klavier, "I'm going to call you that for the rest of my life!"**

**"Please don't call me that for the rest of your life."**

**"I'm going to," threatened Daryan with a mischievous smirk.**

**Then, the phone rang. The four men stared at it for a few seconds. **

**"That phones never rung before," said Davina, wonder in his voice.**

**"I didn't think it worked. I just assumed it was there for decoration," Toby muttered.**

**"That's because it's for business calls," Daryan whimpered, "Like…taxes."**

**"Right, who's been evading tax?" Klavier asked, "Own up. Or you'll get us in a right state."**

**Daryan edged towards the phone and held it to his ear.**

**"Hello, this is the Gavineers. How can I…" his voice trailed away and everyone in the room heard the words:**

**"Hi Daryan, it's Ian-"**

**"DROP DEAD IAN, YOU BASTARD!" Daryan roared before slamming the phone down. The receiver bounced off the side and slammed to the floor, where it vomited a collection of screws and wires. Klavier looked to his friend, who had a face of utter rage, and placed his hand on Hund's head. Toby stared at the place where the phone had once been, finger in the air where it had been mid-tap on his screen. Davina just gazed at the mechanical mess that lay by his feet.**

**No one said anything. Apart from the phone which was just repeating the answer machine voice over and over.**

**"You have reached The Gavineers! Unfortunately, we can't come to the phone because we're recording a brand new rock so call back later!" And then a muttered: 'Where's the stop button? Daryan how do I stop it?' 'I don't know, why is your dog sitting on my foot?' 'Leave him alone hes having a nice time'. And a beep.**

**"Hi, I heard a noise, is everything…" Sally smiled as she walked in and stopped as she saw the phone, "…alright?"**

**The four men suddenly stiffened and refused to meet her gaze. She looked straight to Davina.**

**"Dan? What happened?" she asked. Davina looked around the room, refusing to look at his girlfriend.**

**"I'm not a grass," he muttered.**

**"I'll tell you who did it!" Daryan shouted, "Ian did it! Ian did it when he decided he wanted to go work with One Doughrection instead of us. His betrayal is going to ruin this band! His betrayal is going to ruin our career! His betrayal broke the phone!"**

**Sally looked from the phone to Daryan and then to Klavier.**

**"I have nothing else to say," he stated before looking out to the empty booth.**

**"I'll be off then," she smile before walking out.**

**There was an awkward silence. Daryan stood in the corner, head in his hands. Everyone else shifted and Hund lay on the floor, head between his paws.**

**Suddenly, Klavier's phone went off with his Britney Spears ringtone. **

**"They can call back," he frowned. The answer machine from the other phone was still repeating but had now been drowned out by 'Work Bitch'. Everyone stared at Klavier. "You know what, I'll just answer."**

**"Hi, Klavier, it's Ian. I called a few minutes ago."**

**"Yeah, whatever Ian, we know you called a few minutes ago. As a matter of fact, you broke the phone."**

**"I did? Sorry about that," breezed Ian, not wondering how he broke the phone from a completely different city, "Look I get the feeling some members of the band have some unresolved feelings about my departure. I don't want any negative memories."**

**"No, Ian we don't care. We were just discussing new song titles because the band totally isn't going under. We're fine. We're all fine."**

**"Drop dead Ian, you bastard? That's your song title?"**

**"It's in the works Ian," tutted Klavier, "And it isn't even about you, just in case you thought it was. It's a different Ian. You know, because we don't care about you or what you're doing or anything you've achieved."**

**"Sounds fantastic, Klavier."**

**"Yeah our new manager is totally cool and everything. He really gets the direction we wanted to take with the band in the first place."**

**"New…manager?" Ian stuttered.**

**"Yeah, new manager. Oh, sorry, Ian. I have to go. New manager is calling a meeting. Bye!" And he hung up.**

**"Wow, Klavier that was great. Really. You solved all our problems," Toby sighed.**

**"What was I meant to do?" Klavier exclaimed, "I couldn't let him win. He must know that we are better than him."**

**"Except we don't have a new manager!"**

**"I'll find one! In fact, I know just the person," smiled Klavier as he began to dial the number.**


End file.
